september_11thfandomcom-20200215-history
Hani Hanjour
Hani Saleh Hasan Hanjour (Arabic: هاني صالح حسن حنجور‎, Hānī Ṣāliḥ Ḥasan Ḥanjūr; August 30, 1972 – September 11, 2001) was the Saudi Arabian hijacker-pilot of American Airlines Flight 77, crashing the plane into the Pentagon as part of the September 11 attacks in 2001. Hanjour first came to the United States in 1991, enrolling at the University of Arizona, where he studied English for a few months before returning to Saudi Arabia early the next year. He came back to the United States in 1996, studying English in California before he began taking flying lessons in Arizona.1 He received his commercial pilot certificate in 1999, and went back to his native Saudi Arabia to find a job as a commercial pilot. Hanjour applied to civil aviation school in Jeddah, but was turned down. Hanjour left his family in late 1999, telling them that he would be traveling to the United Arab Emirates to find work. According to Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, Osama bin Laden or Mohammed Atef identified Hanjour at an Afghanistan training camp as a trained pilot and selected him to participate in the September 11 attacks.[citation needed] Hanjour arrived back in the United States in December 2000. He joined up with Nawaf al-Hazmi in San Diego, and they immediately left for Arizona where Hanjour took refresher pilot training. In April 2001, they relocated to Falls Church, Virginia and then Paterson, New Jersey in late May where Hanjour took additional flight training. Hanjour returned to the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area on September 2, 2001, checking into a motel in Laurel, Maryland. On September 11, Hanjour boarded American Airlines Flight 77, took control of the aircraft after his team of hijackers helped subdue the pilots, passengers, and crew, and flew the plane into the Pentagon as part of the September 11 attacks. The crash killed all 64 passengers on board the aircraft and 125 people in the Pentagon. Information Hani Saleh Hasan Hanjour was the lead-hijacker and hijacker-pilot of AA Flight 77, crashing the plane into the Pentagon, and killing all 53 passengers on board. al-Qaeda and 9/11 Hani first came to the U.S. in 1991 to enroll at the University of Arizona to try to improve his English, however, after a few months, he decided to return to his home in Saudi Arabia. Before all of this, however, he met 2 men, Mohamed Atta, and Ziad Jarrah. They all became involved with al-Qaeda. After the events from coming back home from Arizona, he then flew to California in 1996 to take pilot training. He wanted to learn how to fly a Boeing 757 ( commercial airliner jet ), after that, he returned to Saudi with a flight certificate, and at this time, they all met Marwan Al-Shehhi. Then, they all formed the Hamburg Cell, they were assigned leaders of the September 11th attacks, and Hanjour was assigned to hijack AA Flight 77, and slam it into the Pentagon. And on September 11th 2001, Hani and 4 other men hijacked and crashed Flight 77 into the Pentagon, killing everyone on board the flight. Category:Participants in the September 11 attacks